Fandemonium 3/8
Jane: Announcer, I’m fairly certain that’s not possible. :Jake: It isn’t. :Announcer: No, no, my employers assured me that it would work. They always know best. :Announcer: Anyways, elimination time! Vote off a member of the yellow team. ---- :(RED TEAM ROOM. 11:05 PM) Leah: ... (Exits room) ---- :(MANSION DINING HALL. 8:05 AM) Marley: I have... tragic... news. Marley: My former master, The Announcer, has retired. Alyssa: Why? Marley: I do not know... I was only just informed of this. They have sent over a replacement, however. Man: H-Hi! I’m new to this. My name is David, and uh— Marley: They do not wish for your name to be known. David: Oh, uh. Sorry, Forget I said that! Heheh. You can call me The Announcer, now. I mean, I’m not really much of an announcer, I was just a script writer, but the Producers told me they wanted me as an announcer now, since we don’t need a script for this show, so heheh. Yeah! Hi. Everyone: ... Koloro: Hi David! Nice to meet you! David: Hi Koloro! B-but um, my name’s not David. It’s Announcer. Alyssa: How did you know her name? David: Um... S-someone probably mentioned her to me. David: So, I got a note saying that Frolo is eliminated... So, Marley, escort him to the bus, will you? Frolo: Wha..? This place sucks! I didn’t wanna win anyways! (Marley and Frolo leave) David: Anyways, I suppose we should, uh, start with the contest... David: Today’s contest is... um... a balloon flying contest. Mika Sho: Like, hot air balloons? David: ...No, the note just said balloons. (Marley returns) Marley: I have the balloons here. Everyone, tie yourselves to these. Cookie: These are weird looking balloons... Marley: That’s because they’re actually high-tech, air-pressure propelled devices. Trixie: Why are they called balloons, then? Marley: Because they vaguely resemble balloons. Anyways, your goal is simply to knock all opponents from the air. Speedy: BWAP?? Marley: No, it’s perfectly safe. There are built-in parachutes for when the balloons pop I mean, that’s what the producers said, at least. So I’m sure it’ll be fine. David: Alright, I’m about to remotely activate the balloons... Is everyone ready? Alright. H-Have fun, I guess? ---- (Speedy pecks at Rosa’s balloon; despite his rounded beak, he is able to break the mechanical balloon; a parachute pops out instantly) Rosa: Aaaah! Mean bird! Fyre: Hmm... Mika Sho, White. Maybe we can all try melting the other teams’ balloons. Mika Sho: Sounds good. I’ll go for the blue team, you target the yellow team, and White, you get the green team. Leah: ...Why not just melt their skin instead? It’s more effective. Trixie: Please don’t! Cookie: I’ll protect you, Trixie! (Cookie pulls a butterknife from her backpack and throws it at Leah’s balloon) Leah: Wha??? (Leah’s balloon malfunctions and begins to fall; no parachute is activated as she falls) Cookie: #$%! I... I think I killed her! Trixie: Can’t say it’s a huge loss... David: W-what? This isn’t safe! The producers assured me the parachutes would work... Cancel the contest! Alyssa: Who loses, then? Marley: It’s a tie between Red and Green, at the moment. We weren’t prepared for a tie breaker, so I’ll put them both up for elimination. ---- Fyre Mika Sho White Leah Scotch Jane Rosa Alyssa Category:Subpages Category:Fandemonium